ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomahawk (Earth-90)
Tomahawk is the Infinity's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Tomahawk resembles a combination of a rooster and a hawk. He has sharp claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He has a short beak. Tomahawk is covered in both black and purple feathers and also has a white mohawk. Tomahawk wears a black mask with lenses that help his very sharp eyes focus on closer up targets. The Infinity rests on his upper chest. Transformation Sequence This section has not been encountered in the series and thus will not be added yet. History In The Girl of His Dreams, the Infinity chose Tomahawk after Diamondhead was taken out by Sunder. He quickly beat him. In Her Savior, Tomahawk fights Sunder for a little bit before he runs off and is chased by XLR8. In Kevin 11 (BBO), Tomahawk fought Sixsix and Vulkanus for a little while, until Kevin stepped in to help. In Secrets: Part 1, Tomahawk failed to defeat the Alliance and was taken to Vilgax. In Price of Fame, Tomahawk fought and defeated Sunder. In Frankenstein's Experiment, Tomahawk replaced Feedback in a fight against Esoterica. In Monster of the Earth, Tomahawk fought Nemevoc as Equinox, before switching to Wolfsbane. In Back With a Vengeance (BBO), Tomahawk tried to fight Vilgax and Kevin while keeping Gwen safe but failed. In Nemesis Returns, Tomahawk fought a Techadon and was not winning, so he changed to Spit Ball. Powers and Abilities Tomahawk has retractable talons from his fingers, and scythe-like blades from his elbows. He can cut objects by using the sharp blades on his arms. He also has enhanced strength, durability, agility and reflexes. Tomahawk is recognized by Bryce as his best close-range fighter, fighting almost exclusively with its legs, which have surprising flexibility and dexterity as he is able to reach out and grab objects much like an arm. His kicks can generate powerful shockwaves which sends his enemies flying. He is able to kick an object with enough force equivalent to a cannonball. Tomahawk can run very quickly. Tomahawk is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe to survive. Without an oxygen-supply, Tomahawk is limited to holding his breath. Weaknesses Tomahawk's three-claws and talons are able to work simple movements such as grabbing, holding and pulling the trigger of a blaster, but they are not suited for fine-manipulation, as he is unable to work a cellphone. Appearances *''The Girl of His Dreams'' (first appearance) *''Her Savior'' *''Kevin 11 (BBO)'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) *''Secrets: Part 1'' *''Price of Fame'' (accidental transformation) *''Frankenstein's Experiment'' 8''Monster of the Earth'' *''Back With a Vengeance (BBO)'' *''Nemesis Returns'' Gallery BBO Tomahawk.png Trivia *Tomahawk's mask resembles that of Hawkman. Category:Aliens Category:Bird Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:BBO Category:Infinity's Transformations Category:Animal Aliens Category:Kickin Hawk's Species Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Bladed Aliens